shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrino
Adrino is the slash ship between Adrien Agreste and Nino Lahiffe from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Adrien and Nino are best friends who watch each others backs, even though Adrien's tight schedule and his secret life as Cat Noir makes thing a little awkward, as he knows that he can't tell Nino his biggest secret in order to keep his friend safe. All while being unaware that Nino is secretly Carapace, one of his and Ladybug's occasional allies whenever the ladybug-themed heroine temporally intrusts Nino with the Turtle Miraculous. When it comes to Adrien's normal, more free time life, Adrien knows that Nino will always be there to make him smile and to make sure that he has some fun in his life; without needing to becoming Cat Noir for it. On Nino's end of their relationship, he has no idea that Adrien is one of the superheroes he supports and has fought side by side with as Carapace. When they first met, he could tell Adrien is someone who is in need for a friend and to have some fun in his life, which is why Nino has made it his mission to fill Adrien's life with joy and the occasional support whenever his friend feels sad. Season One Season Two Due to the scipe call Adrien was on with Marinette in "Anansi", he became aware of the danger that Nino, Marinette and Ayla were in when Ayla's akumatized older sister attacks them as the titled villain and races to their aid as Cat Noir. After Cat Noir saves the people on the Ferris wheel while Nino tries to save Ayla, the cat-theme hero gets Nino to safety before he goes to complete Nino's task, but ends up being stuck to Anansi's web. Nino uses Cat Noir's staff to fight Anansi while Cat Noir calls out fighting advice to help his friend, until Ladybug swings Nino out of the fight, so she can give Nino the Turtle Miraculous without anyone but her knowing his secret and hero identities. As Carapace he and Ladybug were able to defeat Anansi and save Cat Noir and Ayla, Cat Noir wasn't very sure about the idea of him being replaced with a turtle but Ladybug's of him being irreplaceable allows him to welcome Carapace as a new friend and ally. All without knowing that the turtle-themed hero is in fact Nino Lahiffe. Season Three In "Party Crasher", Nino decides to show Adrien what it is like to have friends over, by hosting a boys-only party in Adrien's honour, as "hang out time", while his father is "away". Fanon Adrino is one of the most supported slash ships between Adrien and Nino in the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Since Timetagger reveals that during the time of their adulthood, Ladybug and Cat Noir have assembled a team of Miraculous holders, that might have Nino as one of its members. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Adrien/Nino on FanFiction.Net Tumblr : : : : : : WIKIS : on the : on the Gallery Adrino (S2 Opening).png Adrino (Santa Claws).gif Chatpace.jpg Alya Instagram (31).png Navigation